1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building sheets, typically of metal, suitable for roofing and siding for buildings.
2. Prior Art.
A variety of roofing and siding sheets are available for use in the fabrication of factories, farm and commerical buildings and the like. Typically, such sheets are metal, such as steel, with formed ribs for section strength. Preferably, the sheets and necessary ribbing should be pleasing in appearance, should stack compactly for storage and shipment, should be capable of being lapped along marginal sides to provide weatherproof junctures, the overlapped juncture should resist distortion from fasteners when secured to a building frame, and the width reduction in the sheet from the ribbing should be small. While these desiderata are common to most building panels of this type, the degree to which they are achieved varies. One difficulty is that variations in one feature or characteristic affect others, so that an enhancement of one feature is often only achieved at the expense of another.
One significant feature lacking in presently used sheets of this type is a choice of fastener location through either a valley or a rib along the side lap of two sheets, especially coupled with a construction that assures the proper location of fasteners at the juncture to avoid distorting the overlapping edge of the top sheet or piercing of the typically provided drain groove of a rib that is hidden beneath the overlapping sheet at the side lap area.